Nightmares in Dreamworld
Dreamworld Our world is home to many. Most of it He wont let us show. In Your eyes everything is fine you are just sleeping. none of this is real, but in reality it is. This is our tomb, this is where we rest.. you will never know of the tortures we go through. the images we see. Only a unlucky few He wants to toy with. He wants to scar.We await for your arival hero. the one who may free us or trapped like the ones before. your test is now.. Go To Sleep I awake uneased. Could it have been true? this is the third time ive had this dream. I have to go see fennel in striaton city. She will know what to do. i mean shes the one who brought me there the first time. i have to know whats been going on. i headed to the city on my bike peteling as fast as i could. i then saw her house. quickly i got off my bike banging on her door. she answered quickly after. "helbert. whats wrong? why you look so pale what happened." "Fennel.. T-the Dreams i keep having those dam dreams!" " The ones with the pikachu..? " "yes fennel! please make them stop!" "ïm sorry helbert..." She said hopelessly. " theres nothing i can do. i told you there would be side effects" "fennel please... i beg of you.. i need help." she then sighed. "theres one thing i can do. i can run some tests... but you'll have to go back" "Go back!" I was petreified at the thought, but i cant deal with theses dreams anymore i have to stop this. "ok... ill go back" "great. you know where to go right helbert?" "yes fennel" i walked in her home. Heading upstairs to her lab. her munna stares at me as i aprocted the seat i had before. siting in it. she then comes in with what looks like a gas mask but in front of it was a vile of pink mist. she then placed it on my face and told me to relax. " now helbert i want you to inhale deeply then count to four" I nodded, then inhaled breathing in. the pink smoke then entered my lungs. it was cold but felt relaxing as i began to count. when reaching four i dosed off looking at fennels face as she grinned at me. The Nightmare I awoke on the floor of what looked like a forest. i could fell the moist grass between my fingertips. it always felt so wierd wheneverf i come here. so real.. i stood up picking up my bag which was on the floor right next to me. searching it all that was there was two dream balls and a flashlight. i turned the flash light on as it began to darken. walking along the forest i began to hear noises. Then heard " oh look the hero has returned were all saved! " one of the voices spoke mocking me as other voices laughed. "Shut Up! " i said angerly as the voices stopped as it grow silent. The only thing that was heard was my footsteps as i walked. I started to see something in the distance i couldnt really tell what it was but as i grew close i began to feel unnerved. Wanting to stop and run away, but i couldnt even though i was scared. My curiousity wouldnt let me leave. I keeped walking towards it. Its eye then opened. I now knew what it was. It was the creature that haunted my dreams. It was that pikachu. I could now see its decading green body as it walked towards me. One of its ears clearly about to fall of only hold together by some flesh. it began to speak. " she is lieing to you. the truth lies near the yard. where they tested.. go there now, Before His hand takes hold of you. and hope is lost forever. GO " It Screeched loudly as i fell to the ground. My eyes Closing as i cletched my ears. Then awoke. The Yard I stood up in distress breathing heavly as i took off the mask. "helbert its ok! " Fennel then hugged me. i started calming down. looking at her blushing some. " im fine Fennel thank you. " " you sure helbert? do you wanna stay over for the night? " I stared at her trying to see what the pikachu saw in her. she didnt seem evil in anyway. if anything the complete opposite. Shes always been so nice to me. Helping me with my dreams and- My train of thought was cut off as fennel kissed me. answering her own question. we kissed more as headed to her bedroom. I awoke the next morning with a headache as a looked beside me to see fennel in the same bed as me. I slowly arose from the bed getting dressed. Her eyes began to open tired as she groaned. " where you going helbert~? " I smiled "oh nothing fennel. Just heading into town to get some grocerys" "mmmm breakfest in bed sounds so good now~" I kissed her forhead then headed out the door. " Be back soon " I never lied to fennel before but i wanted to see what was in the dream yard. This should buy me some time to search the place. On my bike i placed my helmet then rode all the way there. I was welcomed to the sight of the old broken down lab at which Fennel had worked before. Chaining up my bike i walked inside. (THIS PASTA IS INCOMPLETE AND WILL BE FINISHED WHEN I GET BACK sorry for the inconvince)